Efecto Mariposa: Let's Play P r e t e n d
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: [secuela de Ocaso] Relena practica un viejo juego


_Let's Play **P r e t e n d**_

_P r e t e n d e r_

Sonríe. Se cortés. Ten paciencia.

Es lo único que necesitas hacer toda tu vida.

Una y otra vez ella recitaba esas palabras en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre las letras escritas en los papeles. Mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo –nerviosismo, es nerviosismo, claro que no es ansiedad– un gesto que había surgido en los últimos meses. Aún cuando su labio comenzó a sangrar ella no le presto atención. Justo como no notaba el eco del reloj al marcar la medianoche o lo vació de su departamento.

No escucho la puerta abrirse.

Y claro que no escucho a _su_ esposo reírse suavemente –algo que jamás hacia frente a ella– ni el sonido de otra risa mas desinhibida frente a su departamento.

No, por supuesto que no.

Porque simplemente no esta sucediendo.

Porque él le pertenece a _ella_.

Y él no esta realmente _enamorado_ de alguien que solía ser su compañero.

En lo absoluto. No puede ser.

_Juguemos a pretender._

Los ojos de Relena no se movieron ni cuando Heero entro a su estudio.

Ella pretendía no notar las altas horas en las que llegaba o el fuerte olor a cerveza que impregnaba sus ropas.

Su voz retumba en el silencio de la habitación.

"Ya llegue"

Y Relena lo recibe como cualquier buena esposa debe.

"Bienvenido"

Con amor. Ella le sonríe, pero él no corresponde el gesto.

Ella lo besa.

El beso es frío e impersonal. Como siempre ha sido, pero ella actúa como si no lo notase.

Pero en el fondo, dentro de si, lo sabe.

Sabe que guarda cálidos besos para otra persona. La persona que ama en realidad. Pero ella pretende que en un futuro esa persona será _ella_. Algún día.

Él no responde al contacto, pero no la aparta. El sabor a cerveza es tan fuerte en sus labios que casi puede saborearla, pero es el olor lo que la hace apartarse.

_Huele a Duo._

Pero el pensamiento desaparece cuando Heero le sonríe amorosamente antes de acariciar su mejilla con cariño.

Es la primera vez, desde su noche de bodas, que la ha tocado tan íntimamente y ella no puede evitar el suspiro que se le escapa mientras se sumerge en la caricia.

Pero aún ese pequeño momento de felicidad esta manchado por la realidad.

Porque en el fondo, dentro de si, lo sabe.

Sabe que no la ve a ella. No ve esas cansadas manos o esos ojos azules que han visto demasiado de la vida. Él no ve nada de eso, simplemente porque no _quiere_ verlo. Pero ella esconde este conocimiento en los confines de su mente y disfruta el dulce gesto.

Él da un paso hacia atrás, saliendo de la ilusión provocada por el alcohol. Y por fin la ve. Su cálida mano la abandona rápidamente, como si la hubiese quemado.

Y ella lo ve también. Por fin lo ve, lo ve claramente escrito en sus ojos. La disillusion, la vergüenza, el _asco_.

Y entonces, solo entonces, duele. Finalmente duele.

_No eres tú a quien quiere..._

Él se da media vuelta y huye a la privacidad de su cuarto.

El silencio reina nuevamente.

La ha abandonado, como siempre lo hace. La deja resolviendo sus problemas por su cuenta. Recogiendo los pedazos de su corazón que él tan inconsideradamente rompió. Pero con cada paso es más difícil avanzar.

Silencio.

Sus mejillas están rojas y le duele el pecho mientras este sube y baja con rapidez, sus ojos húmedos. Ella trata de controlar su respiración, trata de no soltar los sollozos que están retenidos en su pecho ni de soltar esas lágrimas traicioneras.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Heero? ¿Por qué él? ¿No te he amado lo suficiente?_

Pero jamás se hace estas preguntas en voz alta y como cualquier buena esposa ella sonríe y vuelve a su escritorio, continuando con su trabajo. Lentamente ella entierra los sucesos ocurridos dentro de si porque simplemente no quiere _saberlo_. No quiere _oírlo_. Y mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe vacíamente ella practica un viejo juego.

_Juguemos a pretender._

Una punzada de dolor recorre su labio inferior, pero ella ni siquiera abre los ojos, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas causadas por un dolor muy diferente al de su labio, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Ella pretende que no nota el desamor de Heero hacia ella. Que no nota el deseo en los ojos de este al mirar a otra persona, a otro _hombre_. Y tampoco nota como este matrimonio los esta matando paulatinamente a ambos.

_P r e t e n d e r_

_Juguemos a **p r e t e n d e r**_


End file.
